The object of this study is to determine the importance of several factors such as waiting time, travel time, price, insurance, previous care, and income on the demand for medical care by approximately 2,000 households. Current findings, summarized in A. G. Holtmann and E. Odgers Olsen, Jr. "The Demand for Dental Care: A Study of Consumption and Household Production" Working Paper No. 12, Economic Growth Institute, SUNY-Binghamton, suggest that waiting time and price are negatively related to the demand for dental visits, but they are more important for the low income groups than the high income groups. In addition, previous care is found to be negatively related to the demand for care, and income is found to be positively related to the demand for care. Regression analysis was used in the analysis and approximately 40 percent of the variation in the demand for care was explained. This same sample contains information on virtually every type of medical care and the analysis during the next year will be related to the demands by a household for other types of care.